Never Too Much Newtina
by HerefortheNewtina
Summary: Series of Newtina oneshots inspired by quotes from various sources that have stuck in my mind over the years. Some will be heavily implied smut, some will just be tooth-rottingly fluffy. No angst here for a change. I own nothing but the plots of each oneshot.
1. My One and Only

**Yes. It's me. I'm back. For a couple of days at least, but I'm back. I know what you're thinking - you're wondering where the next chapter of "** **Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder" is. Truth is, I wasn't in a good place mentally. I was very stressed from uni (second year is a bitch) and my part-time job (working in a card shop near Christmas - that is all) and just life, and I lost all motivation to do my uni work and it came to exam season and I just wasn't prepared. I was very anxious and paranoid about everything, and I relapsed into some of my OCD tendencies. I also got very low some days. I had to sacrifice something to relieve some of the stress, and dropping out of uni or stopping driving lessons was just not an option. So I quit my job, got my exams out the way, and now I'm focussing on learning to drive and passing my test (the UK driving test is also a bitch), and getting my degree. I start back at uni for semester 2 on Monday, so I'm using this time to let my creativity run wild and whack out some Newtina fluff, because who doesn't love Newtina fluff?**

 **But the point I'm trying to get at is that Quills and Swords has had to write chapter 13 of Absence (despite it being my turn to write) because I just couldn't. I'd started it, but it just went unfinished for too long because I just didn't have time. It will be up in the next 24 hours. If not the next 48. No longer than that.**

 **In the meantime, I've decided to make a Newtina oneshot compilation of my own.  
**

 **This one is inspired by a quote from a How To Train Your Dragon (yes, I had a phase of being obsessed with it, don't judge me. Still love it tbh and I'm VERY excited for the 3rd film!) HiccStrid (Hiccup X Astrid, it's canon and I still ship it SO MUCH) fic that I read years and years ago and can't for the life of me remember the title OR the author. But the one quote from that fic that has stuck in my mind is, "He was the only man she'd ever submit herself to." (It wasn't a smut fic but...yeah don't ask. Or judge me.) So yeah, that is the quote that inspired this oneshot.  
**

 **Sorry for the essay, just thought I'd give you all a little life update. Enjoy!**

* * *

""Tina, love, can I tell you something?"

Tina turned so she was properly facing her husband lying next to her in bed. The pair of them had been reading together for the last couple of hours and had not long given up, both ready to sleep. She looked at him quizzically. "Of course, honey. What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember…when we first met…when you took us to the Blind Pig?"

Tina smiled, "Of course."

"Do you remember the dress you wore?"

Tina chuckled. "Yes. One of the few times I've actually worn a dress. Where are you going with this, love?"

"I just…I've never admitted this to you before, and now we're married, and have a child together, and I feel like I've kept this from you for no reason. I know that we don't have any secrets, and I feel I need to tell you. It almost seems rather trivial, really, but still…"

Tina didn't say anything, she just looked at him encouragingly.

"I…I couldn't stop staring at you." he practically blurted.

Tina was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes. When you and Queenie first changed into those dresses, I remember looking at you, only you, and thinking 'Merlin, Newton, what have you gotten yourself into?'. As in, being in love with you, of course. You just looked…so beautiful. So…I couldn't find the words then, and I can't find them now. But…yes. I couldn't take my eyes off you even if I wanted to. The only time I did was when we were questioning Gnarlack. And even then I just wanted to look at you. I…"

She stopped him by placing a hand on his jaw and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Newt, I get the picture." she added with a chuckle. "But did your staring have anything to do with the fact that my dress was…shall we say…more revealing than what I'd usually wear out? Very low-cut and semi-sheer?" She grinned at him as he blushed a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tina." He said with a slight grin.

She laughed, "Don't think I didn't notice your occasional glances at the neckline of my dress."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes, Newt, I did. At times I was tempted to say, 'Hey, eyes up here'." She clicked her fingers and pointed two fingers to her eyes, laughing. "But that was before I really knew how hard you find it to make eye contact." She paused, thinking about it for a moment. "That was nothing to do with it, was it?" she added with a grin.

Newt rubbed the back of his neck, still blushing, and didn't say anything. So Tina added again gently, "Honey, you can tell me. I thought you said no secrets?"

"Okay. No, that was nothing to do with me being near incapable of eye contact."

Tina laughed, "I knew it. Objectifying me before we even knew each other properly." She teased.

Newt looked even more sheepish, and, still laughing slightly, she added, "Oh love, I was only teasing. I know you wouldn't do that. Or would you? Was that you sat there undressing me with your eyes?"

"What? No! No, of course not." Newt looked almost scandalized by the idea. But then he smiled, "Mind you, you chose to wear that dress."

Tina chuckled again, "Yes, I did." She admitted. "But I didn't notice you staring at me the _whole_ night."

"Well, I was. Merlin, Tina, you looked…ravishing. I mean, at first I was a little…embarrassed, I guess, because I felt like I was seeing more of you than I should. But then…you just looked so wonderful I kind of forgot about it. I could barely concentrate on what was going on around us."

"I bet your English mind was running wild." She teased again.

"Um, it was a bit, yes." Newt thought back to that night for a second, then grinned and added, "When we walked in and you said, 'I've arrested half the people in here', I just remember thinking…God, this is a little embarrassing, but I just thought, 'Wow, what a woman' for a split second."

Tina laughed out loud, good-naturedly. "You were _so_ into that."

"Yes. I was." Newt admitted and laughed, if a little nervously.

Still chuckling, Tina pressed another, slightly longer and more heated, kiss to his lips, "And now I know why." she added suggestively.

"Oh shush." He grinned and let her pull his face down to hers, kissing her again and smiling against her lips.

When they broke for air and he settled back next to her, hand slung across her waist, she asked, "Can I admit something to you? About why I wore that particular dress?"

"Of course, my love." Newt replied, intrigued.

"I wore it…so you would notice me. In that way."

Newt looked positively shocked, "You did?"

"Yes. I…never would have admitted it at the time, of course. I even threw up my Occlumency walls to stop Queenie seeing it. But…yes. I'd already started to catch feelings at that point."

It was Newt's turn to tease her. "Obviously due to my dashing good looks and English charm."

She shoved him playfully. "Oh, shut up. But yeah, it was actually. And I found your…social awkwardness, shall we say… rather endearing? Is that wrong to say?"

"Not at all. I'm not offended, love. In fact, I'm glad you said that. Most people just find it frustrating."

"I'm not 'most people' though."

"No. No, you're certainly not." he replied lovingly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled, "And also…I found your accent _incredibly_ sexy. Still do. Always will."

He grinned and teased her again, if while blushing slightly. "Of course you did. You'd never met an Englishman before."

"That I hadn't. And Mercy Lewis, was it was worth the wait. I could listen to you talk all day." She grinned, blushing a little bit before adding, "Especially when you're making love to me. When your voice goes all low and husky and just…unbelievably sexy. It drives me crazy."

He grinned. "I know. That's why I do it."

She laughed but then went a little more serious. "Seriously, though, Newt, it's true what I said. About me wanting you to notice me in that way. And the fact that I had already caught feelings."

"As had I, Tina. As had I." he smiled tenderly.

"And I guess…I guess I just wanted you to find me attractive. To look at me the way a man is supposed to look at a woman. I mean, clearly it worked," she said with a small smile, "But it had never happened to me before, and it never used to bother me…but it did then."

"Oh, Tina. Yes, it most definitely worked, but I already did find you attractive, even before you changed into that dress."

"Really?"

"Yes. And oh, God, I always will. I will always and forever remain unbelievably attracted to you, my Tina. My life, my wife, my everything." He ran a hand down her side, gently tracing her curves. She smiled and kissed him again. When they broke she leaned her forehead against his, "I love you, Mr Scamander."

He grinned, "I love you too, Mrs Scamander." And he kissed her again, but all too briefly as she pulled away.

"Can I admit something else to you?"

"What is it?" he asked patiently.

"Do you want to know the reason why I've never worn a dress that revealing again?"

"I'd never thought about that, but I do want to know now."

"It's because…since I met you, I didn't want any other man to look at me. In that way, I mean. And since being with you, you're the only man I've wanted to reveal myself to."

His hand, which had been resting on her side, slid up her abdomen, pushing her pyjama top up. Tina shivered at the feel of his hand on her bare skin. His voice took on that tone that she had not long admitted to driving her crazy. "I'm very glad to hear that, Mrs Scamander." He shifted so his knees were either side of her hips. Neither of them felt sleepy any more.

Before her mind could go completely blank, Tina added, trying to take on a similar tone, " _And_ the only one I will _ever_ submit myself to."

His forehead was still resting against hers, and his breath was hot on her face as he murmured, "And I feel privileged to have that honour, my love."

She grinned teasingly. "Get on with it then."

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed before he pressed hot kisses to her mouth and neck, and after that all coherent thoughts were out the window.

* * *

 **As always reviews are appreciated, and you can hit that follow button to stay updated. Give it a cheeky favourite if you want to as well. And if you're new here and you want to see more of my writing, you can check out my bio, and also hit the follow button for me as an author (and give me a favourite if you're feeling nice xD).**

 **Hopefully it won't be too long until the next one - peace out!**


	2. Until the Day I Die

**So this one is cheating a _little_ bit since the quote is from the first Fantastic Beasts, but I've had this headcanon for a while and I just _had_ to find an excuse to write it. Enjoy!**

 **Quote:** " **I'm more of a chaser really"**

* * *

Tina had only gone to the room she and her new husband (!) were sharing at his parents' manor to fetch a case file from her bag. After dinner, Mr Scamander Senior had started asking about her work and she'd just so happened to bring this file with her in case she had a few minutes to work on it. So far she hadn't, but now was a great opportunity to have an excuse to read it. And it was better than going into a long story about the whole thing. She smiled to herself, _Maybe Newt's right. Maybe I am a workaholic._

The thing was, she couldn't for the life of her find the bloody room. The house was like an ostentatious, elaborate maze – far from what Tina was used to. The doors all looked the same. It was getting frustrating, she didn't want to leave Newt on his own with his parents for too long. _Come on, Tina. You're an Auror, for Merlin's sake._ So she decided, on instinct, to just open the nearest door and look to see if it was their (!) room.

As it turned out, the room she walked into was not theirs, but for some reason, even in the dim evening light, it seemed familiar to her. She flicked on the light switch and suddenly realised why.

The room she'd walked into was unmistakably Newt's childhood bedroom. She knew because it had an old Hufflepuff scarf draped across the wall above the bed (Newt had explained the Hogwarts houses to her, in particular the pride he had in his own house). She also knew because the bedside was stained with rings from mugs of tea, there was an old oak desk in the corner next to the window, still covered in half-finished sketches of what she assumed to be his mother's hippogriffs. Similar sketches were everywhere – stuck to the walls, in piles on his bedside and the chest of drawers next to the wardrobe, even stuck to the wardrobe itself. She chuckled to herself. It was all just so _Newt._ She could almost see him – fifteen or sixteen years old, hunched over the desk working on a drawing with gingery-auburn hair in a mess of curls on his head.

Unable to stop herself, and her curiosity getting the better of her, she opened up the wardrobe. Inside she found several sets of Hogwarts robes, in the Hufflepuff colours of course. On the shelf above the hanger rack, a yellow and black tie was neatly folded, clearly by Newt's mother. Again, she allowed herself to imagine a young Newt, lanky and freckly, robes too short for him. She grinned. His mother had shown her photos of a young Newt (much to his embarrassment) and he was just adorable.

She ran her hand along the six sets of robes and suddenly the texture of the fabric changed. Curious, she pulled the garment out of the wardrobe and regarded it. It was a Quidditch jersey. A Hufflepuff Quidditch jersey, emblazoned with the house crest in the top right. It did seem rather big, which was odd seeing as Newt had clearly outgrown his robes every single year. She checked again, but found no other jerseys. Thinking about it, it'd probably still fit him now. Turning it around she found Newt's (and now her) surname and the number 24 printed on the back in a dark grey. She traced her fingers over the letters, still getting used to the fact that this was her name too. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over the little thrill she got from Newt (or anyone really, but especially him, with his sexy English accent) calling her 'Mrs Scamander'.

Pulling herself out of that particular reverie, she went back to trying to imagine Newt playing Quidditch. She wondered what position he'd played in. She didn't claim to be an expert on Quidditch, but she did know it was quite a violent game, which also required a lot of concentration. Somehow she couldn't imagine Newt being the sort to play it. Clearly he did though, and she made a mental note to ask him about it.

But she couldn't get over seeing the name on the back – the name that she now shared with him. Without quite knowing why, she pulled the jersey closer to her face and took in it's scent. It smelt slightly of dust, but also of…Newt. His scent of parchment and herbs still lingered on the thick woollen fabric, and she smiled. Then, suddenly remembering why she'd come upstairs in the first place, she stood up abruptly, not quite sure what to do with the jersey. She couldn't just leave it, could she? A spell would take care of the dust, and it seemed the perfect size for her, actually. A little on the bigger side, but comfy. No, she was taking it. She closed the wardrobe and walked out, switching off the light and shutting the door behind her, hoping to Morrigan that Newt wouldn't come looking for her now. Now she actually had to find the room she had come up to find.

Eventually, after using a navigation spell (why didn't she think of that in the first place?) she found their room, quickly shoved the (now neatly folded) jersey into her bag, and took out the case file. She'd shut her bag and was just about to get up and leave when she heard a familiar, male, English voice, "Tina?"

She smiled. "In here."

She turned to see her beloved husband stood on the threshold. "You've been gone a long time, love, I was getting worried." he said gently, walking towards her.

She stood from where she'd been crouched on the floor and, quickly placing the case file on the chest of drawers, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, his arms automatically circling her waist. She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before speaking. "Sorry, honey. I got a bit lost trying to find the room." No way was she telling him about the jersey or the fact she found his childhood bedroom. Yet.

"You must've been very lost, you've been gone nearly an hour."

 _Shit, had she really been that long? "_ Really? I didn't realise. I'm so sorry."

He smiled. That beautiful smile that lit up his whole face. The smile that Tina had come to believe only she was capable of causing. "No harm done. Except that I had to sit and listen to my father talk about politics, and thus pretend to understand what the hell he's on about, for forty-five minutes."

Tina chuckled, "Ouch."

"Indeed. Even mum gave up in the end."

"Oh wow, I regret leaving now." Tina laughed.

Newt chuckled now. "Tina, don't worry about it. Honestly, you say _I_ apologise too much."

Tina shoved his shoulder playfully. "I obviously spend too much time with you."

"Makes sense considering we're married."

She laughed, she'd come to love his very witty, sometimes sarcastic sense of humour. "Yeah. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

His smile was tender. "Me neither. I love you, Mrs Scamander." He moved to claim her lips again, and she didn't stop him. Upon breaking away she leaned her forehead to his and murmured against his lips, "I love you too, Mr Scamander." After a moment of silence, of them just basking in the moment, she added, "We should probably get back to your parents."

Newt agreed, if reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose we should get back down there. Before mum gets the wrong idea and embarrasses both of us."

"Newt, from what I've learned about your mother, she probably will anyway."

"That's true. Oh well, at least she'll embarrass both of us at the same time."

Tina laughed, and almost forgot about the case file as they left the room.

* * *

Several days later and Tina still hadn't told Newt about the jersey or asked about his Quidditch-playing days. She had a feeling, knowing how Newt was treated at school, that it was a sensitive subject. But she couldn't hide it from him forever, he would find out eventually. And yet she couldn't find a way to bring it up without it sounding strange. Unless… Yes, that would work nicely.

It was early on a Saturday afternoon, and Tina, having accepted her status as a workaholic, was sat, cross-legged and with her third black coffee of the day, at her desk in the study that the couple shared. Newt had been down in the basement with the creatures nearly all day and as much as she loved helping him, she really needed to finish this report. She was wearing an old pair of slacks and the jersey – a quick spell had taken care of the dust, and now it simply smelt of Newt. It was the perfect size for her. Well, the sleeves were a little long, but it was so warm and cosy – ideal for fighting off the February chill.

Her plan was to simply wait for Newt to walk in and discover her wearing it, because she didn't know how else to start a conversation about it. For some weird reason she was really nervous – she didn't know how he was going to react to her going through his old things without telling him, and she was starting to regret not mentioning it to him first. _Too late now though._ With that thought she forced herself to focus on her work. _What will be will be._

As it turned out, she needn't have worried.

* * *

Having finally finished in the basement for now, Newt made his way back up to the main house for a spot of lunch and a cup of tea. He poked his head into the study to ask Tina if she wanted anything, and stopped short at the sight of her. Cross-legged on the chair, leaning over her work, wearing old slacks and…was that…his old Quidditch jersey? She must have heard his sharp intake of breath at the sight of his name on her back ( _Merlin, it suits her so well_ ) because she turned to look at him. She smiled, "Can I help you?"

He blinked at her for a few moments before speaking, "How…how did you get it?"

She looked down at the jersey sheepishly for a moment. Why did she look nervous? "Oh, this?" she stood up and crossed the room to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him as he reciprocated her embrace. "Remember at your parents' house when I got lost trying to find the room? I may have stumbled across your childhood bedroom. I know I shouldn't snoop…but my curiosity got the better of me. I'm-"

He sensed that she was about to apologise so he stopped her. "Don't you dare apologise, Tina Scamander."

She blinked at him, "You're not mad?"

Now he was confused. "Why on Earth would I be mad?"

"Because…I went through your stuff. From your past, from Hogwarts."

"So? It's you, Tina. I don't mind. Although I haven't been in that room for years, I expect it's very dusty."

"Not the room itself. I think your mother cleans it from time to time."

He chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Though your desk is still covered in half-finished sketches." she said with a fond smile.

"Really? Merlin, they must have been there for at least fifteen years." Then he added, "What did you make of it? My room, I mean?"

"It was very…you. I could just see you at your desk sketching away."

"I did spend rather a lot of time doing just that." He grinned fondly. "Unless I was helping mother with the 'griffs."

She was still smiling. Merlin, she was so beautiful. "Now why am I not surprised?" she pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I couldn't just leave the jersey. It still smells like you, and its very comfy." She looked almost sheepish again.

"It looks wonderful on you, dear. Better than it did on me anyway." He chuckled again.

"You never told me you played Quidditch." she asked curiously.

"You never asked." he smiled, "But yes, I did. In my fifth year. Not by my own choice, mind. On Theseus' insistence." He dropped his voice slightly in an imitation of his older brother, "You need to do something other than sneaking creatures out of the Forbidden Forest, Newton."

Tina laughed, his impression wasn't actually that bad. "Did he get you on the team?"

"Yes. He was Head Boy, remember? He could get anything he wanted."

"Of course he was." Tina rolled her eyes, "What position did you play?"

"I was a chaser. And I actually wasn't half bad at it."

Suddenly Tina remembered something and smiled, "Is that why you told Mary Lou Barebone that you were 'more of a chaser really' back in New York, the day we first met?"

He smiled. "You've a sharp mind, my dear. Yes, that's exactly why I said it."

"Very clever."

"I thought so." He grinned.

"So, did you find yourself enjoying playing Quidditch, something that wasn't related to magical creatures?" she grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far." He laughed.

She laughed too, and he couldn't resist it any longer. He gently pulled her face towards his, and captured her lips in a deep kiss that he hoped conveyed the pure love and admiration he felt at that moment. Her hands slid up to the back of his neck and tangled in his hair. He pressed his other hand into the small of her back, closing any space between them, and allowed his other hand to gently settle in her dark hair.

Upon reluctantly breaking for air, she leaned her forehead against his. After a few moments she asked, if a little breathlessly, "What was that for?"

"Are you complaining, Mrs Scamander?" he teased.

She shoved him lightly, smiling and still not detaching her forehead from his, "Not at all, Mr Scamander. I'm just asking."

"Because, Tina, I can't get over having seen my name on your back. Being reminded that you're my wife."

She smiled. That beautiful smile that had made him fall in love with her in the first place. "I love being reminded too. Which is partly why I took the jersey." When he simply chuckled but made no move to reply, she admitted, "We've been married nearly a year, and I still get giddy when anyone calls me Mrs Scamander. Or when a letter comes addressed to 'Mr and Mrs N Scamander.' Or when I sign something with my new signature. I used to be so level-headed - what on Earth have you done to me, Newt?" she laughed.

He smiled, there were tears in his eyes now. _Dammit, Newton, crying AGAIN._ "Love does funny things to us, Tina. Every reminder I get, I just think, 'I truly have married the most incredible woman in existence.' And…considering I never thought I'd be married at all, it is a truly, indescribably wonderful feeling."

She gently wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes with her thumb. Her eyes were glistening. "I never thought I'd be married either. But we found each other. And I will love you until the day I die." Her last sentence was choked with her own tears, that had now released themselves.

"And I you, my love." His own voice was choked too, and he pressed another kiss to her lips, holding her tightly and as close to him as he could. As if he would never let her go.

She pulled away from the kiss and laughed. "Look at us, we are such a mess. Why did you come in here again?"

Newt had almost forgotten himself. "Oh…to ask you if you wanted any lunch."

As if on cue, her stomach grumbled. She laughed, "Does that answer your question?"

He couldn't help but laugh as he prised himself away and took her hand instead. "Come on. I'll make us something."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, and if you enjoyed and wanna know when the next one's uploaded, hit the follow button, and the fave button if you're feeling nice. Feel free to follow/fave me as an author too if you like..**

 **Peace!**


	3. Your Wish Is My Command

**So this one's inspired by two quotes - both from the same chapter of one of my favourite books,** **Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare from** **The Infernal Devices trilogy.** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: Some of you who've been on here for a while like I have may notice similarities between this and GryffindorCriss' 'Wedding Night' fic from a while back. I will admit that I was inspired by that fic, but there are significant differences between her fic and mine. Even so, she _has_ given me permission to post this because I asked anyway because I'm paranoid.  
**

 **This oneshot is without question _the_ most heavily implied smut I have EVER written. Therefore, it is the closest to writing smut that I will ever get. Enjoy!**

 **Quote(s):** " **You don't need to be so careful. I won't break." and** " **I wouldn't want you to think I was taking liberties"/"Take them"**

* * *

Tina hadn't quite prepared for this.

She held the small, periwinkle blue, silk and lace shift in front of her and looked at her reflection in the full-body mirror in their (!) en-suite bathroom in their (!) hotel room. Queenie had gifted the tiny garment to her as a wedding present the night before, and not only that but it had come with a matching lace thigh garter. Tina had blushed to the roots of her hair at the sight of all of it and had refused to accept it, but according to Queenie she had later decided she would take it - after a bottle of wine. And had apparently described how she planned to show Newt in almost graphic detail and with an uncharacteristic amount of self-confidence.

Now, Tina was very much sober (besides a glass of champagne – it was her wedding day after all) and she hated herself for consuming so much alcohol that she had actually accepted Queenie's gift.

It was then that Tina remembered a piece of advice that Queenie had given her – "Confidence is sexy, Teenie. I know Newt loves you for who you are, but he won't exactly complain, will he?"

With this, Tina looked at the shift with a new resolve. No, he certainly would not complain.

* * *

Newt, having removed his jacket, waistcoat and tie, paced their (!) hotel bedroom while Tina was in the bathroom. Just the image of the state of undress she was in behind that door was enough to send his mind reeling. He'd known, since this was their wedding day, that this was going to happen, and had even received some (very much unwanted) 'advice' from Theseus, but that didn't stop his nerves. He didn't want to ruin this for her. The pair of them were very much inexperienced in _this_ department, and as much as he so desperately wanted to just give in to almost animalistic instincts and ravish her as such, he also didn't want to scare her away by doing so.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and he heard, "Hello, husband."

Looking up he drank in the sight of his new wife stood in the bathroom doorway, her hand against the doorframe and leaning her body forward slightly (was she blushing?). He couldn't bring himself to speak for several moments because the shift she was wearing did not cover much. It was _extremely_ low cut and the hem barely grazed her thighs, one of which had a lace garter around it. There was a lot of _Tina_ on display, and he suddenly found himself _very_ hot under the collar.

The next thing he knew was that she was in front of him, her hands sliding up his shirt and her lips brushing his. "Well?" her voice was low.

He ran his hands down her waist, familiarising himself with her curves and feeling the silken fabric under his fingertips. "Tina, I- wow. _Wow._ " He matched her low voice with his own.

"You approve?" she asked, slowly unfastening the buttons of his shirt. He made no move to stop her.

Newt was still nervous, but at the same time he couldn't help himself. He smirked, "Oh, _yes,_ Tina. _Yes I do_." He pressed a very deep, passionate kiss to her lips as he pulled her flush against him, so every inch of the front of her body was pressed to his.

He tried to speak again but his words got caught on the moan coming from the feel of her slightly cold fingers brushing his skin as she finished removing his shirt. He looked down at himself – come to think of it, his heavily scarred torso would surely put her off.

* * *

Tina gazed at him for a moment. She'd known he had scars, but hadn't known just how many. She also hadn't quite realised how well-built he really was. She'd imagined it, of course, and Queenie had teased her for it, but the real thing was _so_ much better than she could've ever imagined. His torso was so toned and wonderfully defined, and the scars that decorated it made it all the more beautiful to look at. Between scars there were clusters of freckles, and the lightest covering of hair across his chest.

"Well?" his nervous voice cut into her thoughts.

"Beautiful. You're beautiful, Newt." she said before she could stop herself, tracing a rather large scar underneath his collarbone. Before he could react she asked, "Where's this one from?"

His eyes followed her hand. "Territorial male nundu. I _stupidly_ got too close to his mate and their baby. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. You'll have to tell me the stories of all of them, they make you look all rugged and sexy." _Dammit, Tina, that was supposed to stay in your head!_ Tina cursed herself for adding that last bit, and when she looked at her husband he was blushing and looked simply stunned.

But then he grinned. "Come here, you."

* * *

The next thing they knew, the pair of them were on the bed, Newt in his underwear and Tina still in her shift, kissing each other senseless with hands roaming. Breaking out of another searing kiss, Newt leaned his forehead down to Tina's, catching his breath while gently running his hands down her waist and thighs.

His hand stopped where the lace garter still encircled her right thigh. Tina noticed and giggled breathlessly. "You're supposed to take it off with your teeth."

He stopped short and felt himself blushing. _Merlin's beard. Theseus didn't mention_ that _in his 'advice'._ "I-I am?"

"Yeah." Then she saw the look on his face and moved a hand from his back to his jaw, caressing it gently. "Are you okay, love? Do you not-"

He knew what she was going to ask. "Of course I do, Tina. More than anything. I just- didn't know that."

"You don't have to if…It was Queenie's idea for me to wear it anyway. I can take it off if you like."

"No. No…I'll do it."

And he did, still blushing, running his hands down her legs as he did so. After tossing the garter aside, he moved so he was right over her again, gently starting to toy with the hem of the shift.

She ran her hands up his back. "Newt…You don't have to be so careful. I'm not gonna break."

He blushed even harder. "Sorry, Tina, I-"

"Love, you have nothing to be sorry for. To tell you the truth, I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

"Of course. I have no experience with… _this._ "

"Neither do I. And I want…I want to make this perfect. For you. I guess what I'm trying to say, Tina…is… _Merlin_ , the things I want to do to you…but I don't want to scare you away…that's the last thing I want, and I wouldn't want you to think I was taking liberties-"

Tina cut him off with a deep kiss, running her teeth over his bottom lip before pulling away - he found himself enjoying that a little bit _too_ much. Her voice was low when she next spoke, her lips brushing his, "Take them. All of them." She ran her fingers through his hair, almost tugging on it, causing a sound that was like a cross between a moan and a growl to reverberate from his throat.

Before she could giggle at that, however, his hands were on her waist underneath the shift, she was flush against him and his lips were on her neck, murmuring in this really low, husky, _incredibly_ sexy voice, "Your wish is my command, Mrs Scamander."

* * *

 **So there we go. That's my take on Newtina's wedding night. I think the garter thing is often done as a ceremony at the reception (I'm pretty sure we don't do that here in the UK but still) but I liked the idea of adding it to the wedding night instead. It adds a little bit of adorable awkwardness to what Quills and Swords called 'tasteful smut' when I sent this to her (even though it's not even full smut - which, just to clarify again, I will _never_ write).  
**

 **I also edited the first quote ("You don't have to be so careful. I won't break") so it fitted better with Tina's accent.**

 **As always reviews are appreciated (please PLEASE** **be nice on this one) and follows and favourites and all that jazz would be lovely too!**

 **Peace!**


	4. If You'll Have Me

**If you're a regular reader of mine, I know what you're thinking. The next chapter of Absence is coming. I haven't started writing it yet but it will be up at some point. I've got a lot on my plate right now and I'm struggling a _little_** **bit. But I'll be okay, I'm working on sorting myself out.** **  
**

**But in the meantime, here's something I wrote earlier, set post-Crimes of Grindelwald.  
**

 **Quotes are taken from season 5, episode 7 of my favourite TV show EVER, a British family drama called Wild At Heart. You're gonna see a lot of quotes from that show in this oneshot collection, there's just too many good ones!**

 **Just as a quick disclaimer, there's something about this oneshot that I'm not entirely happy with and I'm not sure what it is but I'm gonna upload it anyway. So _please_ be nice.**

 **Quote(s):** " **Demanding already?"/** " **You bet."**

* * *

He finds her walking along a corridor also serving as the entrance to the Hogwarts courtyard. "Tina?"

She turns to look at him, and his breath hitches. The way she's looking at him, eyes wide, hair windswept, lips slightly parted…it's all he can do not to just kiss her there and then. "How did it go?" she asks, of the meeting with Dumbledore.

"Oh, it was okay, I suppose." Newt doesn't really want to talk about it – he has more important things on his mind.

"That doesn't sound encouraging." She chuckles.

"Well-we have a plan. Of sorts. But I'll tell you later-there's something else I want to say."

She doesn't say anything, just looks at him with a kind of gentle encouragement.

"Tina, I-I feel like we were interrupted back at the French Ministry."

She chuckles, and he could've sworn she was blushing a little. "Yes, I suppose we were."

"What I was trying to say back there, Tina, is…is that you…you're the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I've ever had the great fortune to set eyes on." It's then that Newt remembers Jacob's words before they'd left for Paris. "I-I can't stop thinking about you, Tina. For the last year, I've been…I've been losing sleep for thinking about you. And the reason I went to Paris…was to find you. All I wanted to do was to tell you that I wasn't engaged and that I wanted to give you my book and that you should leave Achilles Tolliver because I'm in love with you _._ " Newt's last sentence comes out in a rush, and as soon as he realises how much he's said, he feels a blush creeping onto his face.

Tina's eyes are shining when he dares to look at her. She looks astonished too. "You…came to Paris…for me?"

"Yes. Tina, I'd been trying and trying to get my travel ban lifted so I could come to New York and give you my book…and see you again. So when I found out you were in Paris, I thought 'sod the travel ban'and came to find you anyway. It was long, _long_ overdue, and I couldn't wait any longer."

She chuckles tearfully, "And here I was thinking you were ignoring me."

Newt felt tears pricking at his eyes now. Suddenly feeling bold, he stepped forward and placed a hand on Tina's jaw. "Oh, Tina. _Never._ "

Tina took a deep breath and leant into his touch before speaking again. "Newt…listen. I've thought of you every day since you left New York. I bought your book, and I read it cover to cover. It's funny, because…this is gonna sound silly, but when I was reading it, it was like you were reading it to me. I could hear your voice. I…I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I didn't know how to deal with it when I found out…or when I _stupidly_ thought…that you were engaged. So I started seeing Achilles. I promise, we only went for coffee twice. It wasn't anything serious. In all honesty, it was to distract myself from the fact that…that you were engaged and I couldn't have you. Because I'm in love with you, too." She looked up at him expectantly with those beautiful salamander eyes, tears starting to fall.

Newt lets her finish speaking before leaning his forehead to hers, letting his own tears finally fall. Neither of them speak for a moment. He seeks out her hand, and she takes it. Both close their eyes, breathing each other in and relishing their closeness.

It's Tina that breaks the silence and both open their eyes again. "Don't you have something for me?" she's smiling. There's that beautiful smile again.

He chuckles. "Demanding already?"

She's grinning. "You bet."

Without a word he stepped back slightly, produced a brown-paper-wrapped package from his inside coat pocket and handed it to her. She couldn't contain her smile as she tore the paper off to reveal the navy-leather-bound, gold-embossed cover of _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them._ She gently ran her hand across the cover reverently, "I still can't believe you used the title I suggested."

"How could I not? It was perfect." _Just like you._ He gestured to the book, "Open it."

Curious, Tina opened the cover of the book and found an inscription on the very first page:

 _For the beautiful Tina,_

 _I give to you the first ever printed copy of this book, in the hope that you'll forgive my lack of an appearance in New York._

 _But I give this to you not only as an apology, but as a thank you for everything you've given me - the least of which is the title of this book. I admire you immensely, more than any woman I know._

 _Always yours,_

 _Newt_

Tina looked up with fresh tears in her eyes and another stunning smile. "I don't know what to say except...thank you, Newt."

He stepped forward so their foreheads were touching once again. "You are most welcome, my dear. It was the least I could do."

"Actually, there is something else...something you could ask me to make it up to me." she's smiling teasingly as she tucks the book into her coat pocket, but she means it.

He chuckles and rolls his eyes knowingly. "Well, in that case…" He can't contain his smile. "Tina Goldstein, would you do me the great honour of allowing me to court you?"

Her smile threatens to take over her face, "Newt Scamander, I will most definitely court you."

He leans his face even closer to hers so their lips are _so nearly_ touching. "I suppose my next and final question, Tina, is…can I kiss you?"

She laughs breathlessly. "Oh, you're _such_ a gentleman. Of _course_ you can."

Their eyes fall shut as he touches his lips to hers. She melts into him, her hands wrapping around his neck as he slowly deepens the kiss. He keeps one hand on her jaw, using it to carefully guide her mouth to his, while placing the other on the small of her back, gently pushing her further towards him so there was no longer any space between them. She smells like the smoke from the amphitheatre, but also of…Tina - coffee, books and leather. He buries his hand in her hair, boldly deepening the kiss further, and she doesn't stop him. In fact, she tangles her fingers in his unruly curls, only encouraging him further. The kisses were sweet, slow, and full of so much love that it was extremely difficult to stop.

But eventually they both had to come up for air. They leant on each other's foreheads, attempting to get their breath back.

"That was…"

"Perfect." He finishes, ghosting a thumb over her lips.

"Yes." She breathes, gazing into his eyes. "I must say, you _are_ a rather good kisser, Mr Scamander." She giggles.

He laughs, "Glad to hear. But there's plenty more where that came from."

"How long have you been practicing that one?" she teases.

"Too long." He answers before moving to claim her lips again.

* * *

 **Short but very sweet. If you enjoyed, leave a review - I love getting them! Also hit that follow button if you haven't done so already for Newtina fluff straight to your inbox. If you'd like to give the story or me a favourite that'd be lovely too. And if you wanna see more of my writing, hit the follow button on me as an author.**

 **Peace!**


	5. All Yours (Part 1)

**Quote: "Why would I want a fresh new wine when I have a mature vintage of my very own?" from season 5 of Wild At Heart. Aka the best TV series on Earth.**

 **Mild language warning and heavily implied smut.  
**

 **Thank you to** **LeTeiiEscribe for proofreading/editing this for me.  
**

 **As usual I own nothing but the plot. I'm sorry it's been so long, blame my editor for being busy xD and I promise Absence chapter 14 is coming.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

It was nearing the end of the working day, after a reasonably long week, and Head Auror Tina Scamander was reading the last few case files for the day to send to her boss, Head of Magical Law Enforcement (and her brother-in-law) Theseus Scamander. There was a light knock on her door that made her look up from the files in surprise; there was barely ten minutes left of the day and so it was a wonder to why anyone would have the need to see her. She neatened her files and called, "Come in!"

The department's new, young (and dare she say it, quite classically handsome) Auror, Jackson Buckthorn, almost swaggered into Tina's office. He was tall with tousled dark hair and equally dark eyes, so Tina could see why a lot of the younger (and older) female Aurors – including the married ones - couldn't stop staring at him. Even the men looked at him with a hint of jealousy. While she understood their attraction to him – for he was also very charismatic and charming (reminding Tina of Achilles Tolliver. She also strongly suspected that he also reminded Newt of Achilles Tolliver, which was why he hated him) – Tina was never one to become flustered over any remotely attractive man that was not her husband. Although that hadn't stopped Newt glaring at Buckthorn over Tina's shoulder when he had visited her at work to bring her lunch, making sure Buckthorn was watching when he kissed his wife goodbye.

Buckthorn started in the department at the beginning of the week, having completed his Auror training the previous week. Like any young, inexperienced Auror, he had a tendency to be reckless and make rash decisions, but Tina could definitely empathise with that. Otherwise, he seemed to be a dedicated and skilled member of her team. Obviously, she had played a huge part in his training and could tell that the young Auror was desperate to impress her.

She looked up at the young man, dressed in the usual Auror's uniform of a suit and long coat. She smiled pleasantly. "How can I help you, Buckthorn?"

"Please, call me Jackson." He spoke with a deep, smooth voice with a sharp English accent that was most definitely posh ("Probably from Buckinghamshire or something, the posh twat." Newt had said. This statement had led Tina to remind him that he also sounded posh, which in turn had gained her a lecture on which English counties constituted being 'posh'. Tina remembered this and had to stop herself laughing by pretending to cough lightly into her hand). He stepped closer to Tina's desk but didn't sit. Moreover, Tina had no intention of asking him to sit. "Okay, Jackson, what is your business in my office?" Tina asked him, not unkindly.

He smiled charmingly, with a full set of perfect white teeth. Too perfect for Tina's liking. "I was just interested to know how I've done on my first week, Head Auror Scamander."

No way was she going to ask him to call her by her first name. She chuckled. "You know I can't give you that information."

"It's not some sort of big secret, is it?" a rich laugh vibrated in his throat, and Tina was frustrated that she did find it quite attractive.

"No, I was actually going to meet with you about it on Monday," Tina said truthfully, attempting to dismiss him. She wanted to get rid of him so she could go home, where her husband was inevitably waiting for her with a large glass of wine and a home-cooked meal.

"I see, I see. If I took you out for dinner tomorrow evening, would you be willing to divulge?"

Tina blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said, still smiling.

"Jackson. I am almost old enough to be your mother. And I'm certain that my husband wouldn't be too impressed." She lifted her left hand up so her gold wedding band and her engagement ring were visible to emphasise her point.

"Well, he doesn't have to know, does he?" his voice was still _very_ smooth and charming. Any other woman than Tina would've already fallen for it.

Tina laughed incredulously. "So you expect me to lie to my husband of 15 years and the father of my children, to go on a dinner date with one of my very new Aurors who's more than half my age?"

"Well, when you put it like that it makes me sound like I'm trying to wreck your marriage."

"Are you?" Tina leaned forward towards him, meeting his eyes, challenging him.

"Of course not."

"I don't believe you."

He _almost_ looked offended as he scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"Jackson, to make a good Auror, you need to be a better liar than that. You also need to know better than to hit on a _very happily_ married woman who is also your boss."

That got him. But he didn't lose that charming smile. "Well, let me know if you want a younger man who can give you a whole lot _more_ if you catch my drift."

Tina stood up and gave another incredulous laugh. She smirked, unable to help herself as she leant on the desk, closer to him. With a low voice that was almost a whisper, she spoke, "Oh, you have _no idea_ of the things that go on in my bedroom, Jackson." When he said nothing, she added, "Now, if you're not going to flirt with me anymore, get out of my office."

Buckthorn turned and walked to the door, but before walking through it he looked back over his shoulder and said,completely unfazed by her previous statement. "Offer still stands, Tina."

"That's Head Auror Scamander to you. And it's never gonna happen, Buckthorn. Out." She waved him away and he walked out, looking slightly rebuffed but not as if he was going to give up any time soon.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tina called as she closed and locked the front door behind her.

Her husband entered the hallway as she was removing her coat. "Hello, my love." He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before taking her coat from her. "Good day?"

"Not too bad. An interesting end to the day though."

Newt looked intrigued, "Oh?"

As Tina took her shoes off, she said, "I'll tell you over dinner. Which, as usual, smells amazing."

"Why thank you." he responded, kissing the top of her head and taking her hand to lead her to the food.

"Wine, my dear?" he asked as they sat across from each other at the dining table.

"Silly question," Tina giggled and held up her glass, which he filled with Cabernet Sauvignon.

After filling his own glass, he raised it, "To another successful week."

Tina smiled, "Cheers."

They clinked glasses before taking a sip and tucking in. Tina was, as she always was when she returned home from work, ravenous. On the menu tonight was a traditional English beef casserole, of Newt's mother's own recipe. And it was to die for.

Between mouthfuls, Newt asked, "So what made the end of your day so interesting?"

Tina smirked. "Jackson Buckthorn came and visited me in my office."

Newt looked up, "What the _hell_ did that obnoxious prick want?"

Tina laughed, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't trust men that all women are obsessed with."

"So you don't trust your brother then?" Tina didn't mention the fact that Newt had legions of female fans himself, a fact which he still wasn't entirely comfortable with, even though Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was now on its 5th edition.

Newt laughed, almost spilling his wine. "I do question it sometimes." After taking the intended sip of wine he added, "So what did he want?"

Tina had to stifle a laugh, knowing what her husband's reaction would be. "He asked me out."

Newt froze. "He did _what?_ "

"You heard me. He asked me out. To dinner."

Now her husband grinned, "What did you say?"

Tina smirked again. "Oh, I'm meeting him tomorrow night. Hope you don't mind."

The look on Newt's face was priceless. Eyebrows raised, staring at her in disbelief with a hint of betrayal.

Tina laughed out loud then. "Oh, honey, I'm just messing with you. The look on your face!" Her husband visibly relaxed and once her laughter had subsided she continued, "Of course I turned him down." Before downing the rest of her wine in one mouthful.

"Glad to hear." Newt, who was blushing a bit, sent their plates, cutlery and glasses to the sink with a flick of his wand. He then gently took his wife's hand, leading her to the sofa, where he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Why would I want a fresh new wine when I have a mature vintage of my very own?" she asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hmm, good save," he replied, kissing the top of her head where she'd replaced it on his shoulder. They spent a while wrapped in a comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company as Newt asked, "Did he say anything else?"

Tina laughed again. "He basically told me to let him know if I wanted a younger man for better sex." She said bluntly and turned her head to watch her husband's face.

This time though, he was smirking. "Oh did he now?"

"Uh-huh."

Newt moved so he was leaning against Tina's forehead and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. His voice was that low, husky, sexy tone that never failed to drive Tina mad. "This old man's still got it, you know."

Tina grinned. "Oh yeah?" She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned as if she was going to kiss him and then whispered, her lips brushing his, "Prove it."

He didn't say anything else, just kissed her deeply, pushing her back into the sofa. Upon breaking for air Tina added, "Upstairs, though. I know the kids are at Hogwarts, but the bed has so much more _room._ "

Newt murmured his agreement before standing and lifting her so her legs were wrapped around his waist with his hands running up her thighs, and carried her upstairs.

Just before they reached their bedroom, Tina tangled her fingers tightly in her husband's hair _just_ the way he liked it, leaned close to his lips again and murmured, still smirking, "Newt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do whatever you want with me. Make me _scream_."

Newt looked surprised but also delighted at her request. "As you wish, Mrs Scamander." Before kicking their bedroom door open and quickly slamming it shut again behind them.

* * *

 **Do with that ending what you will xD**

 **I have written a part 2 for this, which will be uploaded as a separate story. Just waiting on my editor lol**

 **As always, nice reviews are appreciated. If you're not already following this story, hit the follow button to stay updated, and give it a favourite if you want. If you want to follow me as an author or give me a favourite, feel free to do that too!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
